My mind is my own hell Part one
by Ilogicaly logical
Summary: A kid is trapped in a unknown mental hospital and is forced to fight his nightmares to escape.


My mind is my own hell.

They told me I'm insane. The said they were going to put me in a place where i would get better. They lied to me, i haven't got better, I've gotten worse. The dream get worse and worse each time.  
>The dreams people die, i kill them. I don't like it, but the voices tell me if i don't kill i die. The voices gave me two tools. Guns, one called sweet dreams. The other one is called Nightmare. They are the tools for my escape.<p>

I watch the nurse tie me down so i don't kick in my sleep. I kick in my sleep because of the guilt i take someones life, I don't know them but they die. I am glad its just in my dreams, I'd go Insane if the were real people. The lady injects a needle in my arm. The safety of the lights fade.

"_Wake up. Corbin, wake up its time to go_." The voices say. I open my eyes the room is red, its not paint, I don't think about it. Sitting up he looks around Nightmare and Sweet Dreams, they are on a medical table. Standing up i feel my normal clothes are changed. I'm standing in a pale gray suit. "_What happened to my normal clothes, why did you change them I like the jeans and shirt._" I Yell to nowhere. No one replies. Picking up the note on the table it says.

Tonight you are finding a man who is alive but not alive, it is a single step to your goal, but an important one none the less. Setting the note down i put Sweet Dream and Nightmare in my pockets and leave the room. The nurse that put me to sleep is standing there, she is holding a bloody scalpel and my doctor is on the floor in-front of her. I stay silent its just a dream. Walking behind her i pull out Nightmare and shoot her in the head, she falls and stays down. I don't look at her body, i don't want to. Walking past them i turn a corner. There are two doors, one is called body, the other is called soul, I pick body and walk in.

Standing there is a man with his back to me. "_H-hello_?" Hearing him laugh he turns around, his skin is pale green, his flesh is rotted and one of his eyeballs is hanging out of his skull.

Laughing he smiles. "_My name's Timothy, do you wanna play_?" He rushes at me with a knife laughing like a mad man. I can't leave there's no door, i feel like crying. Cutting my face he laughs as he pushes me to the floor. "Your gonna die here kid, and I'm going to get out of this hell." Stabbing the ground i roll over and his blade cuts my ear. I scream out in pain. Standing up i turn to him and draw my guns. "_I don't wanna hurt you even if this is a dream._" Closing my eyes i start shooting. Hearing his scream i open my eyes his body is filled with holes i can see the wall behind him, but he still standing. "_Why aren't you dead yet_?" I yell in terror.  
>I hear the voices as he's laughing at my despair.<p>

"_Your hopeless you need some help, let us in and we shall help you live_." I know its bad to let them in, hey made me hurt my older sister when i did, but i know im going to die if i don't. In a silent voice i say. "_Okay, you win take my body_." I feel my mind close and i can only see out my eyes but my body is not my own. I hear my voice its got a dark side to it I'm scared.  
>I hear a voice i haven't heard before its my own in my head. "<em>Man up coward this is our body now and I'm not dieing because your to cowardly to kill.<em>" I feel the fear still but i don't think i simply watch him put his guns up. This is his body right now, all i can do is watch.

"_Right freak-bag its time for you to die_." He rushes forward shooting, the other man runs at my other me. The man jump and i counter by hitting him in the face and bringing him down to the floor. I can feel the smile on my face. I point the gun at his face and start shooting. I hear a click, then another. The shooting stops so does the laughing. Its over i can feel my mind waking up i hear my other self. "_Don't die or I'll kill you myself_."

I wake up to screaming, one of the nurses is screaming a nurse and doctor is dead and one of the patients body is in critical but his mind is fine. He went into a coma, the shock of what I've done. I can hear my other side laughing. I close my eyes and start crying.


End file.
